A prosthetic system for a lower limb conventionally comprises a prosthesis made up of modular elements (such as a knee, a tube and a foot) and a socket. The purpose of the socket is to receive a lower limb which has undergone amputation, and is used to suspend a modular element. The socket is made to measure so that it fits the shape and size of the lower limb that has undergone amputation.
Currently sockets are made of rigid or semi-rigid resin or plastic and comprise an external carbon structure. The socket must be comfortable, easy to put on and must fit well onto the lower limb that has undergone amputation, in particular in order for it not to loosen during the oscillation phase of walking.
Some sockets are placed directly in contact with the lower limb which has undergone amputation—these sockets are called “contact” sockets—but in order to resolve the aforementioned problem, it is known to call upon the use of an adaptor. The adaptor is intended to be placed inside the socket, and is most often made of silicone. Silicone is in effect a flexible material that can undergo deformation and which is comfortable. The adaptor facilitates fitting of the lower limb that has undergone amputation within the socket. It also serves a comfort function, with the adaptor providing contact with and absorbing shock on the lower limb that has undergone amputation within the socket, reducing any pain and improving the stump's tolerance.
These current sockets, however, exhibit several drawbacks:                The variations in the size of the lower limb that has undergone amputation are not taken into consideration, in particular when the lower limb which has undergone amputation is prone to swelling: the lower limb which has undergone amputation is then compressed within the socket. Such variations in volume may be due to muscular development, to a gain or loss in weight, or a vascular problem. The socket then no longer fits the lower limb that has undergone amputation and causes discomfort for the patient.        The need to fit an adaptor is a daily constraint on the patient, because of the possible complexity of the adaptor. A socket insert may also be used, which highly stresses the upper limbs.        The socket is uncomfortable in a sitting position due to its rigidity, as the socket does not adapt to the deformation of the lower limb that has undergone deformation.        The socket is uncomfortable when it is used for long periods.        The materials used in the design of contact sockets and the wear on the adaptors means that these devices must be renewed regularly.        The difficult of maintaining contact sockets in a proper hygienic condition is a recurrent problem observed amongst amputees.        The rotations of the socket in relation to the lower limb are difficult to control, in particular with systems of distal hook adaptors covered with fabric.        